


Something You’d Know A Lot About

by Maluminspace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Content, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace
Summary: Luke swallows every drop before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Did I do good, Cal?” He asks croakily, after he’s taken a moment to recover.Calum nods, helping Luke to his feet before kissing him. He whines at the taste of himself on Luke’s tongue. “You’re so good for me, baby.” He moans, breaking off the kiss in order to pull up his underwear and jeans.Preening at the pet name Luke leans against Calum, pressing his cheek against Calum’s chest. “So glad you found this little storage room.” He giggles, “couldn’t wait until we got back to the hotel to blow you.”Calum laughs, dropping a hand down to Luke’s ass and squeezing one cheek firmly. “I think we can get a little more use out of this room before we’re missed.” He winks, turning Luke around and pushing him, front first, against the opposite wall. “You ready for your reward?” He asks in a whisper. Allowing his lips to graze Luke’s ear teasingly.OrA little bit of cake smut





	Something You’d Know A Lot About

**Author's Note:**

> I received this request: "Luke is a ho that loves when calum eats him out" on tumblr. I hope you all enjoy it.

“Don’t you dare cum yet, Luke” Calum gasps as he pulls at his boyfriend’s blonde curls. “Fuck, your mouth feels so good… wanna reward you afterwards, baby.” It’s not unheard for luke to cum just from sucking Calum off. It's totally hot but that's not what he wants to happen today.

Luke glances up as his boyfriend through his lashes. His pretty blue eyes are barely visible in the dark, cramped storage closet but the gesture sends shivers down Calum’s spine, nevertheless. Luke smiles around the cock in his mouth before redoubling his efforts. He bobs his head and works his tongue so well that Calum’s worried his moans will alert someone to their hideout. “Uh, Lukey.” He mutters breathily. “I’m so close, baby.”

Luke hums, sinking his warm mouth all the way onto Calum’s dick until it hits the back of his throat. The tightness is enough to have Calum whimpering in pleasure. He stuffs his fist into his mouth as he cums, mumbling a stream of curses.

Luke swallows every drop before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Did I do good, Cal?” He asks croakily, after he’s taken a moment to recover.

Calum nods, helping Luke to his feet before kissing him. He whines at the taste of himself on Luke’s tongue. “You’re so good for me, baby.” He moans, breaking off the kiss in order to pull up his underwear and jeans.

Preening at the pet name Luke leans against Calum, pressing his cheek against Calum’s chest. “So glad you found this little storage room.” He giggles, “couldn’t wait until we got back to the hotel to blow you.”

Calum laughs, dropping a hand down to Luke’s ass and squeezing one cheek firmly. “I think we can get a little more use out of this room before we’re missed.” He winks, turning Luke around and pushing him, front first, against the opposite wall. “You ready for your reward?” He asks in a whisper. Allowing his lips to graze Luke’s ear teasingly.

Luke nods eagerly, trembling as Calum runs his hands down his sides before sliding them around his waist in order to undo the button of his jeans. 

Pulling Luke’s jeans and underwear down to his mid thighs, Calum drops to his knees behind his boyfriend. “I can never get enough of this ass, baby.” He grins, grabbing both cheeks eagerly. 

Luke whines softly, pressing his cheek against the cool wall and Calum begins to knead his ass cheeks. “Uh… it’s all yours Calum! Please, need you so much, please.”

“You know I love it when you beg me, Lukey.” Calum growls, pulling Luke’s cheeks apart. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

Luke bites his bottom lip and arches his back. “Need you to eat me out, please Calum!” He begs quietly.

Knowing that they don’t have much time and that there’s a huge risk of being overheard, Calum takes the pitiful plea for what it is and leans forward. He licks a long strip over Luke’s hole to begin with, loving the broken whimper it pulls from the blonde in front of him. He repeats the action a few more times before sliding the very tip of his tongue inside Luke’s hole.

“Fuck.” Luke hisses, obviously trying hard to keep his voice low. “Calum, your tongue always feels so fucking good…”

Calum smiles at the praise before starting to work his lips and tongue the way that he knows Luke loves. He’s sure that it’ll be a miracle if no one discovers them, since Luke is failing hard at being quiet. 

“You’re such a noisy little slut, Luke…” Calum hisses, knowing that his boyfriend loves the insult. “You’re gonna get us caught, y’know.” He adds between licks and sucks. “But you’d probably love that too, wouldn’t you?”

Luke moans even more loudly. And Calum slaps one ass cheek hard. “Keep it down, hoe.” He orders in his most dominant tone of voice. “If you keep this up we’re gonna end up with an audience, is that what you want?”

Shaking his head, Luke slaps a hand over his own mouth. 

Calum spanks Luke again, a little harder this time, forcing a muffled moan from the younger man. “Liar!” Calum accuses “you’d love if it a whole bunch of people saw you like this… ass all spread open for me, like the dirty little slut you are!”

Luke let’s out a muffled “fuck” as Calum sucks harder at his hole before forcing his tongue in a little deeper than before.

Calum adores the way that Luke leans limply against the wall, just allowing Calum to do whatever the fuck he wants. It’s a level of love and trust that he’s sure neither of them have ever reached with anyone else before. “That’s right.” He whispers. “Keep that hand over your mouth.”

Of course, Luke obeys. He keeps his hand tightly pressed across his mouth as Calum continues working his magic. It takes just a couple of short minuets for Luke to announce that he’s close.

Part of Calum wants to tease Luke for being so easy but his urge to see Luke cum is stronger. He plays with Luke’s cheeks and licks into his hole until a broken whimper signals the arrival of Luke’s orgasm.  
Luke slumps against the wall, breathing heavily. “Holy shit, Calum.” He gasps. 

Chucking, Calum gets to his feet. Luckily it seems that the storage room they’d stumbled across is filled with cleaning supplies. Calum tears of a handful of paper towels and wipes the product of Luke’s orgasm off of the wall and stuffs it into his pocket as Luke pulls up his underwear and jeans.

After a brief cuddle and the promise of continuing this back at the hotel later, Calum pecks a kiss to the end of Luke’s nose and opens the door. “Back to work.” He sighs, grimacing as the light in the corridor assaults his eyes.

“Well, well, well…” a smug voice chides as Calum hears the door swing shut behind him. “If it isn’t Mr ‘I have amazing self control.’ Hood and Mr ‘I can totally go without sex for days’ Hemmings.”  
As Calum’s eyes slowly adjust to the light he sees his two bandmates standing smugly against the opposite wall of the hallway.

“Shut it, Ashton!” Luke scoffs, sliding his hand into Calum’s. “We weren’t doing anything…”

Michael raises an eyebrow cockily. “Really?” He asks, his voice high pitched. “It didn’t sound like nothing.” He shrugs, turning to Ashton. “Did it, Ash?”

The eldest band member smirks as he pulls his phone from his jacket pocket. “I think it definitely sounded like they were doing something!” He replies, “let’s listen again shall we?” He hits his phone screen with one finger tip and Luke's muffled moans immediately fill the hallway.

“You little shits!” Calum shrieks, lunging forward to snatch the phone from Ashton. “Turn that off!” 

Michael takes the phone from Ashton and stops the recording from playing. “As you wish, but we’re keeping this!”

“Why?!” Luke asks, shock and dismay clear in his voice. “Delete it right now!”

Michael tilts his head, pretending to think. “Maybe if you two buy us dinner later we’ll think about it.”

“You’re such assholes!” Calum huffs.

Ashton laughs as he takes his phone back from Michael. “That’s something you’d know a lot about, huh, Calum?”


End file.
